Two sides
by Lyna Levitt
Summary: Continuação de Somewhere only we know. É uma fic pequena sobre a batalha e o final do auror e da comensal.


A batalha final havia começado.

Assim que eles irromperam pela porta principal de hogwarts puderam ver feitiços e encantamentos voando e quebrando os castiçais.

Eles ajudaram estudantes apavorados jogando desarmando dois comensais que estavam achando graça em torturar crianças do quarto e quinto ano.

Quando chegaram ao salão, a parte que a batalha estava realmente pegando fogo, a garota jogou o casaco pra longe e puxou o capuz para cobrir o rosto.

Ela era o alvo ali.

Aquele ataque não havia sido programado, ela havia entrego metade dos comensais à ordem e fugido quando eles iriam pegá-la. Agora eles estavam furiosos e sedentos por vingança.

O casal começou a duelar com quem viesse pela frente, abatendo e nocauteando comensais da morte, ele protegendo os estudantes, ele e ela dos feitiços enquanto ela lutava pela própria vida.

- Entregue a garota e eu deixo seus preciosos alunos em paz – Falou um comensal encurralando ele numa parede e apontando com firmeza a varinha para um grupo de alunos assustados protegidos por um feitiço – Eu sei que ela está aqui.

Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar quando escutou as palavras do comensal saindo frias pela máscara de metal, mas manteve seu olhar fixo, não entregaria sua amada e não poderia deixar os estudantes em perigo.

O comensal gritou um agora e lançou um feitiço na barreira de proteção, que ficou mais fraca.

Ele engoliu em seco e continuou com o silêncio.

O comensal mudou a varinha de posição a apontando para o auror na sua frente com uma risada de escárnio.

- IMPEDIMENTA!

O auror escutou uma voz feminina gritar antes de voar pelos ares e cair junto com os alunos atraz do escudo de proteção.

- Se me quer, me pegue você mesmo McNair – Falou a garota jogando um feitiço no comensal da morte.

- Você!! Traidoraaaaa! – O comensal gritou com toda a raiva contida desde que ela fugira, ela havia sido pega por ele para servir a ele e entregou todos eles à ordem.

O Lord havia culpado ele por isso, por deixar a traidora entrar, McNair sofreu mais do que todos haviam sofrido, era por causa dele que o ministério havia capturado seus melhores homens.

Por causa dela e isso não ficaria barato.

McNair e a mulher de cabelos compridos começaram a lutar com a raiva de anos fluindo pelas suas veias e feitiços.

Os dois atacavam um ao outro e tudo o mais ou redor, McNair mantinha tudo longe deles. Ele queria sua vingança, só isso.

Logo a força da ordem da fênix chegou nos terrenos das escolas e os comensais começaram a fugir, alguns foram capturados e começaram a ser amontoados em um canto do salão, amarrados e enfeitiçados demais para qualquer coisa.

Quem não sabia que ela estava do lado deles, se perguntava porque dois comensais estavam se enfrentando tão furiosamente.

Ele se encontrava cuidando dos alunos e sendo seguro por vários aurores para não ir atraz deles, que seria perigoso, mas ele queria tanto protegê-la.

Sentindo-se na desvantagem McNair virou a varinha rapidamente e explodiu uma parede perto da garota, ela correu das pedras e ficou a menos de um metro dele, podia sentir que ele sorria sarcástico contra ela.

- Isso vai doer – Falou o comensal apontando a varinha pra ela, a garota preparou feitiços de defesa na sua mente e viu que não tinha pra onde correr além das pedras e de outra parede.

Nesse momento McNair virou, num golpe sujo, e lançou um feitiço doloroso no auror que tanto ela amava, ele caiu no chão gritando em uma dor extrema e vários aurores tacaram feitiços em McNair.

Ela gritou como se estivesse sentindo a dor ela mesma quando viu seu amado e seu corpo a impeliu a correr até ele, mas McNair estava no seu caminho.

Sem varinha e abatido pelos vários feitiços ele puxou um punhal dos robes e indo correndo até ela, enfiou a lamina na garota a batendo contra a parede e a fazendo perder o ar e a noção de onde estava por alguns segundos.

Ela sentiu seus olhos anuviarem e tudo que conseguia pensar era na dor, ele havia esfaqueado ela.

Um golpe baixo até para um comensal da morte da pior estirpe.

Uma gota de sangue correu pelos lábios dela enquanto vários aurores caíram em cima de McNair com feitiços e correntes sendo conjuradas, o punhal caiu no chão com um estalo e o corpo dela tombou ao chão sem forças.

Ele veio correndo até ela, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos e uma dor apertando seu coração que não tinha nada em relação ao crucio eu havia levado, era medo da perda.

Uma poça de sangue havia tomado as vestes negras da mulher e começado a manchar o chão de pedra rapidamente, havia um corte profundo logo abaixo da costela dela e ele sangrava sem parar.

Ele a pegou no colo chorando enquanto fazia feitiços e feitiços para parar o sangramento, os lábios da garota havia se tornado roxos e sua pele estava perdendo seu calor.

Ele não podia perdê-la denovo, não agora que a tinha de volta, mas ela parecia estar deixando ele.

Vários feitiços depois o sangramento finalmente parou, mas ela não mostrou sinal algum de recuperação, continuava pálida como a própria morte e seu corpo estava frio.

Ele levantou com ela no colo acompanhando por vários medibruxos e eles foram até a ala hospitalar e ele esperou, e esperou.

Eles a examinaram e quando ele pode vê-la, ela estava envolta em lençóis brancos, a pele menos pálida e os lábios brancos, nenhum sinal de movimento além das batidas do coração dela.

- Agora precisamos esperá-la acordar...

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação e puxou uma cadeira, ficaria do lado dela e não sairia até ela acordar e vê-lo ali: esperando por ela.

Dois dias inteiros se passaram com enfermeiras dando poções e mais poções para ela, e ele sentado ao lado dela até ela acordar.

Já era noite e ele dormia sentado na cadeira segurando a mão dela com firmeza, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e puxou ar para seus pulmões, sentiu dor, mas não reclamou, olhou pra ele com os olhos brilhando.

- Hey – Ela falou a voz fraca e ele acordou de supetão, sorrindo imensamente pra ela.

- Eu achei que bravura era coisa de grifinórios – Ele falou brincando com a menina e arrancou uma risada fraca dela.

- Eu fui provocada. – Ela respondeu apertando a mão dele.

Ele sorriu e respirou fundo, agora estava tudo bem.

- Acabou não foi? – Perguntou a garota com esperança enchendo seu rosto e ele confirmou com a cabeça – Então me beija.

O auror abaixou a cabeça e a pegou nos braços com todo o cuidado, colando os lábios nos dela e ela sorriu, sem dor e sem marca negra, eram só os dois agora.

Ele estava ali, junto dela e tudo tinha acabado.


End file.
